


beautiful in red

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Suspension, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: “God, Keith, just look at you.”Shiro can’t hold back the swear as he eyes his beloved husband from head to toe, licking his suddenly dry lips.Keith was strung up with a thick, gorgeous red rope that Shiro always felt was so fitting for the previous red paladin. Any mewls he made while trying to steady his balance was muffled by the ball gag stuffed in his mouth, saliva already gathering and rolling down his chin.





	beautiful in red

**Author's Note:**

> life is very stressful atm and my favorite way of coping is writing sheith porn
> 
> originally i wanted to post every day for kinktober but life got crazy so i decided i'm gonna try and get a fic out once a week combining some of the prompts from throughout the week
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

“God, Keith, just look at you.”

Shiro can’t hold back the swear as he eyes his beloved husband from head to toe, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Keith was strung up with a thick, gorgeous red rope that Shiro always felt was so fitting for the previous red paladin. Any mewls he made while trying to steady his balance was muffled by the ball gag stuffed in his mouth, saliva already gathering and rolling down his chin.

“Always so pretty for me,” Shiro continues, taking a step closer. He trails a hand over Keith’s naked body, rolling his thumb over a perky red nipple. Keith whimpers, shivering in his hold.

The sounds of Shiro’s boots echo throughout their basement — also given the nickname “sex dungeon” with how passionate and kinky the two of them were — as he heads towards a table set up with the necessities for the evening. There’s lots of goodies he wants to try out with his beloved, but he decides to start with the flogger.

The flogger is heavy and thick, exactly what Keith likes. The handle is an obsidian black while the tassels are a similar red as the ropes, as they were bought as a bundle. When Shiro runs the tassels across Keith’s abdomen Shiro drinks in the muffled moan. His obscene sounds were easily one of Shiro’s favorite things about him.

Before they truly begin, Shiro looks Keith deep in his lust filled eyes, making sure he’s lucid enough to respond.

“Ready?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods.

“Good boy.”

Shiro raises his human arm and brings the flogger down across Keith’s skin. Immediately his violet eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a garbled, wet moan. Shiro brings down the flogger again and again, watching Keith’s skin go from his usual pale complex to a flushed pink. 

Despite the gag stuffed in his mouth Keith is as loud as ever, moans and whimpers escape him and saliva coats his chin, slowly rolling down his neck. He swears he could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes.

“So perfect for me,” Shiro coos softly, “So gorgeous, too.”

Keith whines at the complement. Shiro knows that when Keith is slipping into his headspace, compliments are one of his favorite things. He explained to Shiro one night how it made him feel even more safe and secure, so Shiro swore to always shower him with affection during their more rougher scenes.

After a few more smacks with the flogger, Shiro gives Keith a moment to breathe and gather himself. He steps towards him and presses a soothing hand to his cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Still with me?” Shiro asks softly.

Keith nods with a hum. Shiro decides to remove the ball gag, undoing the clasp and gently easing it out of Keith’s mouth. He brings it to his lips and gives it a quick open-mouthed kiss, wanting to taste Keith, before he brings it over to the table to set aside.

When he returns by Keith’s side, Keith is about to ask why he removed it so soon, but is quickly cut off with another smack of the flogger, this time on his ass. A high pitched moan escapes him instead.

As if reading his mind, Shiro says with a husky, lust-filled voice, “I wanted to hear your beautiful voice. You always get so loud for me, baby. I want to hear you.”

Shiro punctuates this by giving Keith’s ass another slap with the flogger. He watches with quickly growing arousal as Keith’s toes curls, head thrown back with a broken moan.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

Keith speaks for the first time since the scene started and he sounds as wrecked as he looks, “S-So good, Daddy.”

“Such a good boy.”

Shiro gives his ass another few smacks with the flogger until his ass is also flushed pink. He sets the flogger down next to the ball gag and Keith takes a second to catch his breath. He chokes out a cry when he feels Shiro’s large hands grip his ass cheeks instead, squeezing and groping the soft, supple flesh.

“God, I fucking love this ass of yours. So plump and perfect, you fit so easily in my hands,” Shiro demonstrates with another squeeze, stretching his cheeks apart so he can lap his tongue at the puckered hole.

Keith keens and loses his balance for a moment but quickly catches himself and whimpers, “D-Daddy.”

“Let me show you how much I love this ass of yours, how does that sound, baby boy?”

Keith nods eagerly, “P-Please, Daddy! Please!!” He punctuates by wiggling his ass as much as he could.

Shiro hums as if in thought, then goes right in and wraps his lips around Keith’s hole. He absolutely loves the sounds Keith makes once he gets his mouth on his ass, always so lewd and unrestrained, like he can’t resist succumbing to what Shiro gives him.

“F-Fuck!! F-Feels amazing, Daddy,” Keith moans loudly.

Shiro doubles down on his efforts, giving his hole plenty of licks before diving straight in, licking at his walls and slurping around his pucker. He feels Keith tremble in his hold and he pulls away to give a loving bite on his cheek, making husband squeal before he dives back in for another taste.

Keith struggles to keep still, feet tip-toeing all over the place as pleasure courses through his veins. He so badly wants to touch himself, whether it be his nipples or his aching cock he doesn’t care, but his arms are pulled up above his head and his wrists are restrained, the red rope tied to the ceiling and preventing any movement or chance of escape.

So Keith squirms as Shiro’s tongue assaults his hole, reaching as deep as he possible could to lick all around his walls and make Keith keen and whine. As much as Shiro would love to spend the remainder of the session with his tongue buried in Keith’s ass there’s more he had in mind, so he withdraws his tongue and pulls away. When Keith whimpers at the loss he presses a soothing kiss over the bite mark that was left behind.

“Sorry, baby boy, but I have much more in store for you,” Shiro says as he rises to his feet. He’s quick in gathering the bottle of lube and Keith’s favorite black vibrator and in the blink of an eye he’s back by his husband’s side.

Before he resumes, Shiro always makes sure to check in.

“Color, baby?”

“Green,” Keith says easily, drunk with lust.

“Good boy.”

As much as Shiro would love to just slick up the toy and shove it in Keith’s ass — and he knows Keith would love it too, especially during a more tougher scene — he wants to make sure he’s prepared for what’s to come and he’s not too sore to take anything bigger.

Instead Shiro applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and presses two against his rim. Keith gasps and whines when he feels the fingertips push past the ring of muscle, squirming when they press against his walls.

“D-Daddy,” he whispers.

Shiro smiles even though he knows Keith can’t see him, crouched down behind him only gives him the view of Keith’s backside. He thrusts his thick fingers in deeper and savors the choked out moan Keith lets out in response.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” Shiro asks. It’s a pointless question, but he still wants to hear Keith say it.

“So good,” Keith murmurs, words almost slurring together as if he were drunk.

“You deserve to always feel like this, baby boy.”

Keith keens at the praise and the addition of Shiro’s third finger in his ass, thrusting and stretching him gently. Shiro can’t resist leaning in to dip his tongue inside to get another taste of him and Keith can’t hold back the sharp cry that punches out of him even if he wanted to.

Shiro hums against Keith’s rim and the vibrations make Keith shiver, “You always taste so fucking good.”

Keith lets out a long, drawn out, “Da~addy” before Shiro relents and goes back to simply fingering him, but he notices Keith’s so far gone that only his fingers in his ass is enough to make him cum. He can already see the signs: Keith’s hole clenching down tighter and tighter, his breathing quickening, whines growing higher and higher in octave. 

But Shiro wouldn’t want him to cum too soon, especially without his daddy.

So when Keith is about to reach his peak, Shiro quickly slips out his fingers just in time. Keith all but screams in disappointment, hole clenching around nothing and ass searching for Shiro’s hands.

“F-Fuck!! Daddy, I was so close!!”

Shiro chuckles softly, “Yes, but I didn’t give permission now, did I?”

Keith swallows, “No.”

“You can only come when I tell you to. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

With no warning at all Shiro brings up the slicked up vibrator — Keith was too busy whining about the loss of Shiro’s fingers to notice the bottle of lube in his hands — to Keith’s puffy rim and shoves it inside, the toy bottoming out in one swift motion.

Keith gasps with a choked moan at the sudden intrusion and mewls an octave higher when Shiro turns the vibrations on up to a nice medium setting, not too much but enough to not be ignored.

“O-Oh fuck, D-Daddy!!” Keith keens, losing his footing for a moment as he’s overwhelmed with so much pleasure so quickly. He feels large hands hold onto his waist and moans. They’re so big compared to his small frame and he loves it, “I-I’m close!!”

“Not yet, baby,” Shiro whispers in his ear. He wraps his lips around his earlobe while he turns up the vibrations.

“Ta— Daddy!!” Keith’s quick to correct himself, almost frantic, “P-Please, can I come?”

“Hold on just a little longer for me.”

Keith swears and throws his head back. He wants to be good for his daddy and he’s trying so incredibly hard to be good, but he feels the vibrations turn up higher and higher until what he figures must be the highest setting. He could tell because his legs won’t stop trembling and it’s taking every ounce of his being to not come without his daddy’s permission.

“P-Please please please, D-Daddy, I can’t h-hold it, please just let me come please daddy oh fuck please,” Keith begs as if it were his life on the line.

Shiro smiles against his skin and commands, “Come. Now.”

Keith shouts as his world goes white, his whole body trembling in Shiro’s hold as the orgasm washes over him from head to toe. His head is thrown back on Shiro’s shoulder and his toes curl tight enough to cramp. Distantly he hears Shiro coo soft words of reassurance in his ear, feels his gentle hand running through his hair.

Shiro waits until Keith is stable enough before slowly removing the vibrator, then he releases the knots that held the ropes to the ceiling. Carefully he guides Keith’s arms back down to his side, rubbing away any soreness from being held in the position for so long.

“Color, baby?” He asks, setting Keith down gently until he’s on his knees.

“Green,” Keith murmurs blissfully.

“So beautiful, my love.”

Shiro drops the ropes and toy to the floor beside them — the table isn’t close enough, he tells himself — and drops down to meet his husband’s gaze. He cups his cheeks with both hands and pulls him in for a deep kiss. It’s too romantic for the current scene, but it still holds that desire and hunger. Shiro’s tongue easily invades Keith’s mouth and dances with his, Keith whimpering softly.

When the two part, Shiro whispers against his swollen lips, “I love you, baby boy.”

Keith giggles, “I love you too, Daddy.”

“Think you’re ready for the best part?”

**Author's Note:**

> shiro would without a doubt eat keith's ass for every meal of the day amen
> 
> i deleted my twitter bc i was feeling distant and weird being on there so if you wanna chat just leave a comment!
> 
> please let me know what you think! all comments/kudos/bookmarks are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
